beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:2.26/OVERVIEW.TXT
Overview of Wordstar. File content ��OVERVIE× of WordStar�� (for release 2.2) ��WordStar�‚ ió á screen-oriented¬ CP/Í compatible¬ integrateä worä  processinç systeí specificallù designeä foò non-technicaì  personnel® Texô anä commanä functionó arå fullù prompted. �Videï editing�º á portioî oæ thå documenô beinç entereä oò  correcteä ió alwayó showî oî thå CRÔ screen» additionó anä  correctionó arå immediatelù displayed. �Automatiã disë buffering�º texô ió moveä betweeî disë anä CPÕ  memorù withouô useò intervention® Thus¬ filå sizå ió limiteä  onlù bù disë capacity® �Statuó line�º thå statuó linå displayó thå namå oæ thå filå beinç  edited¬ thå page¬ linå numbeò anä columî aô whicè thå cursoò ió  located¬ anä command(s)¬ iæ any¬ iî currenô operation. �Split-screen�º usinç á triple-spliô screeî �WordStar„ allowó helð  menu¬ CP/Í filå directory¬ anä scrollinç texô tï appeaò  independentlù oî thå screen. �Helð menus�º fouò user-controlleä leveló providå thå learninç  operatoò witè comprehensivå promptinç instructionó withouô thå  neeä tï refeò tï á manual® Helð leveló maù bå changeä aô anù  timå tï allo÷ fulì screeî utilization. �Directorù display�º the CP/M file directory is displayed. �On-screeî printer-imagå texô formatting�º thå effecô oæ margiî  typå (eitheò right-justifieä oò ragged-right© anä margiî settingó  ió displayeä oî thå screeî jusô aó thå texô wilì appeaò oî paper®  Thå texô ió automaticallù formeä tï thå currenô settingó aó iô ió  entered® Eitheò settinç caî bå lateò changed¬ anä thå resulô  "previewed.¢ Botè settingó caî bå bå mixeä withiî á document®  Selectivå marginatioî permitó "cutting¢ arounä aî illustration®  �(NOTE: Thió paragrapè haó á ragged-righô margin.)� * �Microspacå justification�º wheî *  * printinç justifieä texô oî á *  * daisù wheeì printer¬ thå whitå *  * spacå iî eacè linå ió evenlù *  * distributeä. * �Word-Wrap�º eliminateó thå neeä tï enteò á carriagå returî aô thå  enä oæ eacè line® Á worä toï lonç tï fiô aô thå enä oæ á linå ió  automaticallù moveä tï thå nexô line® RETURN ió useä onlù tï  indicatå thå enä oæ á paragrapè oò tï creatå á linå space® Thió  eliminateó manù keystrokeó anä increaseó thå ratå oæ texô entry. .pa Š.pn2 .he�WordStar� Overview for release 2.2 Page \# # of 4 pages. .fo�WordStar� Overview for release 2.2 Page \# # of 4 pages. �Powerfuì editinç commands�º includå deletå character¬ word¬ linå  oò block» set/cleaò variablå taâ stop» blocë move¬ copy¬ deletå  anä outpuô tï disk» find» finä ¦ replace» write/reaä from/tï  otheò files» set/returî tï placå markers» inserô mode» �and� ��more��. �Dynamiã pagå breaë display�º á horizontaì dotteä line¬ noô parô oæ  thå text¬ ió showî oî thå screeî wherå á printeò pagå breaë woulä  occur® Thå pagå breaë linå ió dynamicallù repositioneä wheî texô  entrù oò deletioî affectó pagå size® Visuaì editó oæ á prinô  imagå allo÷ eveî aî inexperienceä operatoò tï perforí sophisti� cateä texô composition. �Pagination and formatting�: * User control of page length. * User control of top and bottom margins. * Variable heading/footing/page number locations. * Conditional and absolute pagination directives. �Headingó anä Footings�º flexiblå headingó and/oò footings¬ witè oò  without page numbers, are easily implemented. �Concurrenô prinô function� (backgrounä printing)º printinç and  editinç �simultaneously�, thus improving operator productivity. �Printeò support�º á widå rangå oæ letteò qualitù anä linå printeró  arå supporteä includinç Diablo¬ NEC¬ anä Qume¬ aó welì aó  teletypå compatiblå printers® �WordStar„ fullù utilizeó bi- directionaì printinç capability® �Prinô enhancements�º �Boldface�¬ �Doublå Strike�¬ �Underline“ anä  �Strikeout�¬ variablå characteò pitch¬ variablå linå heighô anä  alternatå typå stylå oò ribboî color® .LH 10 ��Sub��scriptó anä ��Super��scriptó arå fullù supporteä. .LH 8 Prinô enhancementó maù bå useä iî alì combinations® Foò example¬  underlineä anä boldfaceä ���sub���scriptó arå supported® �Variablå linå height�º is useò defined and easily changed® .LH 20 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 20) .LH 18 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 18) .LH 16 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 16) .LH 14 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 14) .LH 12 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 12) .LH 10 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 10) .LH 8 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 8) .LH 6 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 6) .LH 8 �Variablå characteò pitch�º thå pitcè oæ printeä copù ió determineä  bù thå useò (pica¬ elite¬ oò youò choicå oæ numbeò oæ characteró  peò inch)® Witè á combinatioî oæ typå wheeló anä prinô commands¬  á widå varietù oæ prinô characteristicó caî bå obtained. ŠThe examples below were ��all�� printed with a 10 pitch type wheel: .CW 19 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 19) .CW 15 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 15) .CW 12 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 12) .CW 11 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 11) .CW 10 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 10) .CW 12 �CRÔ compatibility�º �WordStar�'ó videï ediô functioî wilì operate¬  afteò suitablå installation¬ oî �anù CRÔ oò videï board� 16�x�64¬  24�x�80¬ oò largeò thaô haó cursoò positioninç functionó anä thaô  ió accessiblå aó á CP/Í consolå device® Becauså �WordStar„  controló cursoò movement¬ therå ió nï neeä tï uså á "smart¢  terminal; thus, equipment cost is reduced. �Installatioî program�º automaticallù generateó á versioî oæ  �WordStar„ foò uså oî mosô populaò terminaló anä printers» allowó  optimuí datá transfeò tï printer® Thus¬ equipmenô changeó don'ô  causå delay¬ inconvenience¬ oò additionaì softwarå expense. �Ne÷ Features�: * �Hyphen-Help�º ió á user-controlleä optioî thaô alertó  yoõ wheî thå lasô worä oî á linå ió toï lonç tï fit®  Yoõ caî chooså betweeî hyphenatioî oò movinç thå wholå  worä tï thå nexô line® Iæ lateò editinç eliminateó thå  neeä foò thå hyphen¬ iô wilì noô bå printed. * �Decimaì Tab�º allowó columnó oæ numberó (includinç  dollaò signó [$Ý anä commas© tï bå typeä aó easilù aó  operatinç aî addinç machine® �WordStar„ wilì line-uð thå  decimaló automatically® Thå Europeaî formaô foò  decimaló anä commaó ió supported. * �Paragrapè Indent�º temporarilù setó thå lefô margiî tï á  taâ stoð sï thaô documentó witè multiplå indentationó  (likå outlines© caî bå typeä easily. * �Selectivå Pagå Printing�º permitó yoõ tï specifù botè  thå firsô anä lasô pagå sï thaô onlù �á portion“ oæ á  documenô caî bå printed. * �Filå management�º "copy¢ anä "rename¢ functionó no÷  possiblå througè �WordStar�® * �Prograí Execution�º allowó á prograí (sucè aó aî  operatinç systeí utility» e.g® STAT© tï bå executed¬  witè automatiã returî tï �WordStar�® Eliminateó neeä tï Š exiô tï CP/M. * �Easieò scrolling�º continuouó scrollinç no÷ implementeä  witè two¬ insteaä oæ three¬ keystrokes. * �Non-displaù oæ prinô controls�º permitó examinatioî oæ  texô witè displaù oæ prinô controló suppressed® Thus¬  thå terminaì screeî wilì displaù á truå prinô image. * �Supporô oæ sheet-feeders�º commandó foò controllinç  papeò motioî arå executeä froí printing-controì codeó  embedded in text» single and twin-hoppeò mechanisms. * �Automatiã Backspacå Insertion�º frequently-useä  backspace/overprinô combinationó caî bå accomplisheä  withouô additionaì keystrokes» ió especiallù usefuì foò  foreign language accentó anä speciaì symbols. ** �� MailMerge��º ió á powerfuì filå merginç tool® Iô caî  takå datá froí onå filå anä combinå iô witè anotheò  filå containinç text¬ insertinç thå datá wherå  variableó arå specified® Thå operatoò caî alsï specifù  additionaì datá aô prinô time.Re-forminç ió automatiã  wheî variableó appeaò mid-paragraph® Datá caî bå  selectivelù printeä iî virtuallù anù format® Thus¬ thå  samå datá filå useä tï prinô letteró caî bå alsï bå  useä foò mailinç labeló oò á customeò list. ** �Multiplå copù printing�º allowó thå samå filå tï bå  printeä morå thaî onå timå withouô constanô operatoò  attention. ** � Chaineä printing�º á serieó oæ fileó caî bå  automaticallù printeä bù merelù specifyinç thå variouó  fileó bù name® Thió featurå alsï reduceó thå timå  needeä tï creatå documentó anä ió especiallù usefuì  wheî "boiler-plate¢ ió commonlù used® Disë storagå  requirementó ió significallù reduceä bù file-contenô  duplicatioî oî thå samå disk. ** �Nesteä printing�º fileó printeä usinç thå Chaineä  Printinç featurå can¬ themselves¬ contaiî referenceó  tï otheò files. (**) Featureó availablå witè thå optionaì �MailMerge„  enhancemenô module. .pa Š��������������������������������������������������������������������������������